


Fluorescent Glow

by AVANTBERGARA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BOTTOM RK900 IS SUPERIOR, Bottom RK900 For The Soul, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Choking, Consensual, Consent !!!!, Dom Gavin Reed, Exhibitionism, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Light BDSM, M/M, My last three brain cells ghost wrote this, On display for EVERYONE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Practice Safe Sex Kiddos, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, choke safely guys, fucking androids into stasis, heart eyes motherfucker, submissive RK900, thirium pump fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVANTBERGARA/pseuds/AVANTBERGARA
Summary: When Gavin Reed discovers the curtain rod in his living room has a second purpose ; and he decides to test that theory





	Fluorescent Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This derived from a thought I had in the middle of one of my classes and since I couldn't stop thinking about it . Please enjoy my last three brain cells trying to contribute to the best thing that Detroit : Become Human has .

The seemingly endless sea of the rope easily slid over the cool silver metal bar, the abysmal threaded braids hushly slithering their way along the surface as they cushioned themselves against the androids’ hands and wrists, tightening them together, knotting them together at the heart of the bar ; out of sight and out of mind alike a snake coiling around it’s impending prey .

Rendering the RK900 unit completely immobile .

And at the mercy of the detective who was behind him, softly humming as he tied the robe together in a secure knot , letting the extra be wrapped around the rest of the bar’s length ; the actual curtains pushed out of the way near the far end of the pole .

Such a beautiful display; the RK900 model bathed in the flickering luminescent colorful lights from the city below, the fluorescent lighting illuminating the otherwise darkened loft as well, front lighting the beautiful pale synthetic flesh covering the white plating of the waiting android.

“Don’t forget , you wanna cop out , just say the word .” Detective Gavin Reed smirked, a soft chuckle lacing in his words as he took a step back , admiring the handiwork he did to his partner, hands gently landing upon his hips a moment, those steely hues of his flickering as they darkened as they observed the beautiful sight before him, anticipating making his heart skip a  beat.

The android’s LED blinked yellow a moment before a curt nod answered the detective. “Right. Coffee ; how could I forget such a thing ?” He hummed softly, adjusting himself where he was strung up, shifting on his feet as he turned his head to try and peer at the other, a slight hesitation to the movements as he felt the equal tug of the rope against his wrists, a electrifying friction igniting in the small space of the material and his biocomponents.

Gavin clicked his tongue, a slight sneer tugging at his lips. “For someone who’s about to be mercilessly fucked, you sure still got one hell of a fucking mouth.”

He moved forward, grabbing a fistful of the androids’ hair and tugging it back, forcing the lifeless icy hues of the RK900 to meet his cold steely ones.

Gavin made sure it wouldn’t be a painful tug , this wasn’t about hurting the other, merely getting his point across with a bit of roughness, but tugged a good amount nonetheless.

Richard’s LED flickered a moment, caught between a golden warm sunset and a deep warring vermilion, casting a war between caution and danger, neither of which truly applied in this situation. Despite such, he let out a small whine at the roughness, parted lips quivering, only halting as the top tier of his teeth anchored themselves into the synthetic skin of the bottom lip .

The sound, albeit a bit quiet, was heard by the detective, who let out a raspy wheeze of a chuckle, a smirk sliding across his countenance as he leaned forward, still gripping the dark tresses in his right hand to hold steady the other’s head within his dominating grasp .

His left went to outline the android’s jaw , eyes devouring the male before him, tied up for  _ just for him , _  the rope caressing the androids’ wrists and forearms so much better than handcuffs would . “Mm, like that , don’t we ?” He gave a soft purr of satisfaction at Richard’s reaction, who only seemed to become more and more subdued, and bending to the seductive look the detective was giving him, to the actions that forced his hand ; not that it wasn’t sparking something within Richard as well .

Thinking for a moment, the android nodded.

He was already bare for all to see, devoid of his usual CyberLife uniform, and frankly any cold and domineering personality they gave him, there truly was no turning back now ; even if he denied such a thing , he didn’t want to seemingly piss off Gavin.

Such was an experiment for another night.

“Y - yes.” The mechanical voice hiccuped a moment as he kept the gaze with Gavin, the intensity and tension in the room increasing tenfold with every touch across his synthetic flesh.

Wherever Gavin touched instantly sparked a fire within the androids’ Thirium pump, the biocomponent increasing its’ workload as his measured breathing faltered.

The anticipation was practically choking him.

Pure rapturous relief flooded his system as he felt Gavin’s lips against his , digits twitching underneath their restraints against the curtain’s pole, the rope rubbing into his plating, igniting more of  fire across Richard’s surface. The friction was almost enough to drive him mad ; and he understood in the moment why some humans did as such.

He felt like he was beginning to overheat and become aflame ; lost in the flicker of a match that was Gavin Reed.

Since his body was facing the near floor - to - ceiling windows , Richard turned a bit into the kiss, forcing the slight contortion to feel any connection he could get to Gavin , ultimately craving the spark of friction between them, his system begging for it, making it his mission to be consumed by the detective.

Processing the situation, realizing just how he was angled and the true placement of him without the twist , the android felt his system twitch; his body was on display for anyone who happened to look at the Reed’s residence. The sensation was odd to him, a new experience ; his whole body was overwhelmed with processing and just experiencing everything.

Their lips moved together rhythmically, tiers sliding across the other’s, eliciting a whiny sigh from the android, feeling a shift in his coding, something apart from his daily form of processing .

Such didn’t have a manual for this section of the human experience, no tells or ways of how anything should operate ; he was purely on his own and left to his natural devices .

In most manners.

Gavin pulled back, the smirk still spread across his lips as he brought his thumb to the RK900’s bruising lips.

“Mm look at you already . Melting at simple motions. Who knew CyberLife’s newest upgrade and prized possession was so obedient in all forms?” The words were laced with a deep rumble of a chuckle from the detective .

“Then again, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised ; but it surely is a bonus .”

Gavin took a step back as he released the other’s hair , the cool air suctioning back in his place, sending a shiver down Richard’s cordy spine. His gaze no longer could see the other male, so it flickered back to the scenic scene in front of him, the beautiful Detroit lighting below reflecting in the bright azure of his hues, dancing upon the clear glass of the large windows , flickering and glittering from below .

As if he were in a display case.

Gavin Reed’s most prized possession.

Getting lost in his own thoughts and the processing files his system was forming and trying to analyze to search for further instructions, he hadn’t realized Gavin had returned until he felt the male’s hand curve along his back, calloused fingertips dancing along the already exposed synthetic flesh that covered his white plating, the gentle yet present pressure to his fingers having the android on edge and at attention .

A withered surprised gasp exhaled past the androids’ now once again parted lips, his system beginning to steadily heat up once more, the first error message flickering across his blurring electronic gaze.

It was promptly ignored.

Being with Gavin was like a roller coaster ; as much as you could see the ups and downs , the different turns of the route coming from a mile away, it was all still unsuspecting when they crept up on you. He felt the other’s hand explore his back, before slowly moving underneath the curve of his butt, fingers smoothing over the flesh. The android moved into the touch with a soft sigh, enjoying the feeling of Gavin handling him.

Gavin continued his path as he stepped closer to Richard, humming as he brought his lips fleetingly across the androids’ synthetic skin, softly kissing the valley of a canvas laid perfectly clean and bare just for him.

To leave his artists’ mark.

Gavin moved his hands to the front of the android, fingers just moving to explore as his lips did the same, Richard completely at his mercy. He danced alongside the outer rim of the area where the precious Thirium pump was laid, index finger circling the rim as he let out a soft chuckle from behind Richard .

The detective’s other hand moved to the android’s thigh, fingers squeezing at the flesh there near the very uppermost part, living for the skin to skin contact as much as Richard must be in the moment.

A fleeting image of his lips making a creation in that area as well flickered across Gavin’s mind, and his lips spread into a smile from where they were at the RK900’s shoulder blade, a more than gentle bite being elicited from Gavin as he got lost in his own thoughts, his brain adding such the image to his mental list for later .

“A h - Gav - in .” Richard exhaled, a soft pant that formed into the other’s name , his entire plating on fire .

With each passing second his need and craving grew.

He couldn’t get enough of it.

It was all so new to him, his processor couldn’t keep up with everything overwhelming his system.

And they had barely begun.

The breathy name of his being called out by Richard snapped Gavin back to attention, his lips being lifted from their placement, eyes scouring over the blossoming of varying bruises filtering across the synthetic skin beneath him, alike the branches of a blossoming tree the petals the purplish marks dotting across the pale bark of the base, moving on top of the wires and thick metal man made muscles that were the conductors to their lively dance.

He moved his lips to Richard’s ear, giving a soft, achingly slow flick of his tongue across the surface of the lobe, waiting until he heard the low yet audible mewl from the android .

“Mmm , what music to my ears. I wonder what else you can do ?” The question was rhetorical of course ; Gavin was going to drag out whatever sound the androids’ system could make ; and he’d spend all night doing it if he had to, too.

Even if it didn’t take all night, he’d use the extra time to hear them over and over and over again until he had each sound memorized .

A whimper trembled from Richard’s trachea, a shiver as he was aware of the connotation of those words.

But he wanted it.

Needed it.

Even if it was too much for him.

Threw him into stasis.

He wanted Gavin Reed.

“ I - I want you, Gavin .” The words came before his brain processor could process them , this new section of his coding speaking for him , going off what his body wanted ; the hot fire inside boiling his Thirium .

He blinked a few times after he spoke, trying to regain some of his composure that had seemingly been lost, this new section of his coding taking over.

His LED flickered again, between colors .

It almost seemed pink .

“Is that so , Richard ?” Hearing all this was exquisite for the detective, absolutely intoxicating, so much so they kept echoing inside his skull, being docked away for later.

**_Maybe androids weren’t so bad , after all._ **

Richard nodded, concluding he wouldn’t be able to speak again without sounding more desperate than he already was.

Gavin took this as his cue to take his true position behind the android, humming as he went to moving his hands over the android, seemingly this time out of comfort.

“This won’t be bad, okay ? I don’t mean quality, I mean - whatever,  you know what I mean . All I’m saying is, just dont be nervous , okay ? I’ll take good care of you .” Gavin’s words were serious for a moment , the hard edge to them indicating how much he meant them.

And truthfully, Richard trusted him .

He tilted his head, golden honey alike liquid amber LED facing the detective , as well as softened ice cap occulars . “I trust you, Gavin. I want this. And I want you. It seems you’re more nervous than I am.”

Even in such a situation, with the electrified air nearly electrocuting the pair, Richard never hesitated to pick up on how Gavin was feeling. No matter how submissive he got, care was a two way street.

Gavin scoffed, gently playfully pushing the androids’ shoulder .

“Oh shut up tin can.”

But there was a smile across the detective’s countenance ; no matter how much he’d deny it later.

But the androids’ words were of a comfort to him , and a swell of confidence filled the male as he smirked, clicking right back into gear.

Hands landed to Richard’s hips as he moved forward , moving a hand to snake around the front of the android, slowly making his way to the apex of his thighs , teasing the android with his fingertips , his index finger dipping to the smooth area between the androids’ legs .

The feeling of Gavins’ fingertips moving full forcibly and without remorse across his flesh caused a needy sigh to exhale from the android, his eyelids fluttering for a minute, his whole system honing in on that one particular feeling.

“ Mm , Gavin. Please .” His tone was breathy and pleading now, the sensation of everything Gavin had done thus far brimming inside him, the shifting of his hands against the restraints only adding to the coil within his Thirium pump .

He needed Gavin inside him before he burst .

A soft hum vibrated from the sternum of the detective, his hand fully dipping between the androids’ legs, merely just running his fingers over the smoothness of the androids’ synthetic covered plating ; adding pressure as his hands made their way upwards back towards the hips of the other .

Richard mewled at the touch, feeling his temperature rise further than it already was, Thirium rushing to his cheeks and across his freckled flesh , spots of azure softly smoldering underneath Richard’s pale surface . Gavin gave a satisfied smirk as he removed his hand, a whimper answering his decision, the shameless sound causing the blue to deepen against the android ; the area of the bruises darkening even further, indicating the storm clouds that had passed over the valley of the area.

“Don’t worry, we’re getting to something much better.” He chuckled for a second, using his other hand to bring back to the androids’ hips, anchoring himself to the machine as he leaned forward.

“I know we’ve established this a few times, but I want it to be clear ; do you want this ?” Gavin’s voice was soft, focusing on the answer Richard would give him.

Even if he backed out now, Gavin wouldn’t be mad ; what Richard decided was between the both of them. If he decided he wasn't ready, then that was how it would be.

“I want it Gavin. I want you. Us.” Richard kept his voice clear, making sure the confirmation of consent was there for the two of them.

He knew it comforted Gavin.

And it was truly all the detective needed as he purred in content . “ Then your wish is my command .”

Gavin wasted no more time as he softly grinded himself against Richard , giving a low rumble as he let out a shaky breath . It had been a while for the detective — but damn did he know this was going to be good .

Richard was at the other’s beck and call as he felt the shaft of the other grind against the small of his back ;  more error messages popping up as a warning across his flickering electronic gaze .

Alas he ignored them as he focused on a non - indistinguishable point in the distance beyond the loft ; out of the window and into the Detroit night .

But yet all at the same time still in the moment , still in the present second of feeling Gavin press himself against Richards’ entrance , sparking a secret notch in his coding .

Gavin leaned forward in the moment as he slowly began putting himself inside the android , giving a trail of soft kisses to the whimpering android — trying his best to be gentle for the machine , trying to make sure Richard knew he was there.

Despite everything — Gavin wanted this to be as pleasurable for Richard as it was for him , and he understood the pain that came with the first time.

Hence why he left soft kisses and murmured notions of “ It’s okay ,” and “You’re doing so good —“ until he felt a he was in a good amount, Richard’s synthetic walls around him nice and tight.

He paused, letting himself get situated, and letting Richard get accustomed to such.

“How are you doing ?” Gavin murmured softly to the android, leaning more forward so his lips were behind the other’s ear.

Richard whimpered in response after a moment, but he gave a reassuring nod, his hands clenching to the rope, letting that equal out the pain he was feeling in the moment ; allowing for it to lessen quicker . “I’m okay, Gavin . Please - you can move .”

He tilted his head a bit, hot , uneven mechanical breaths coming out through quivering tiers. He looked at the detective, hoping his face displayed what his words were also saying, despite the shakiness of his visage as he became unraveled at Gavin inside him, wanting nothing more than to move himself against the detective’s hips.

Giving a two eyed wink, the detective clicked his tongue as he felt reassured again . It wasn’t like the detective to he insecure ; and he acted far from such , but it was always helpful to have a breath of reassurance .

He let the words and the androids’ sounds filter in his head as he felt his hips begin to move, his hands still resting upon Richard’s hips ; fingertips gripping against the skin, surely leaving more bruises across the blue dusted coating.

Such stayed like that until he got a good rhythm going, measured and indicated by the slight mewls coming from the android.

It was only then did the detective focus on Richards’ reflection in the large glass windows that he noticed it ; the pink LED blinking back at him.

Not blue.

Not yellow.

Not red.

Pink.

Blinking a few times, Gavin stared at it for a moment, making sure his movements didn’t cease as he observed the new mode of the indicator.

Richards’ eyes met Gavin’s gaze in the reflection, a soft moan and upturned pleasured brows meeting the detective’s ears and sight as he saw the pupils of the android’s lidded eyes shift -

Giving a fluorescent glow.

In the soft shape of hearts.

The appearance was gone as soon as it began, but it sparked something in Gavin ; a sudden urge to keep seeing such a wondrous sight.

Richard was beautiful in every way , shape , and form.

“Didn’t know you could do such a thing , Mister Heart Eyes.” Gavin chuckled, the end of the sound mixing with a groan as Richard began moving back against the male’s thrusts .

A shaky laugh whistled through the androids’ tiers, eyes flickering with heart irses as his hips grinded against Gavins’ .

“H - ah, neither did I, truthfully ,  _ Detective _ .” He purred the title, living for the way the spark of that cockiness ignited in Gavin’s steely hues at any remark that placed him above the android .

It truly strengthened the hard edges of the hearts forming inside those icy hues.

“Well like I said before ; I guess we’re gonna have to test your boundaries .”

Gavin purred, moving his hands from the androids’ hips, continuing his measured movements ; moderately moving in, a quick flick of his hips moving back to only go to repeat the same process ; the sound of his hips meeting the plating of the android sounding in the rather large room of the loft, Richard’s whimpering and moans stringing through the air, like music in an orchestra.

One of Gavin’s hands went to dance along the RK900’s shoulder, moving to eventually dance across to his jugular, safely placing his fingers around the heart of his throat.

Ever since that one time he almost died when someone did this to him , Gavin made sure he practiced such a thing , safely , and that it opted to the maximum amount of pleasure.

Especially as he added a bit of pressure to his thumb against the androids’ throat.

A mangled cry of a moan greeted his new action, Richard leaning forward a bit as he felt his knees begin to weaken at the combination of Gavin’s actions. He never wavered from where he stood, legs spread apart and hands tied to the curtain pole as Gavin took him , cutting off any air that would filter through his system, his system hazing, borderline shutting down.

Richard ignored the error messages now collecting onto his gaze, focusing instead on studying the bright pink light radiating from his LED and eyes, the sharpness of his heart eyes glowing across the glass at the darkening Detroit City night.

Each thrust of Gavin had the android whining, needing more of the detective, his name falling from synthetic lips, sometimes quiet, exhales, and other times loud, clear cut moans that were nothing else but “Gavin-!”

RK900 was made for accomplishing missions ; and here he was, accomplishing his mission.

Not one CyberLife probably had in mind , but one that was suitable for Richard and his partner.

And that’s all that mattered .

Each hard thrust of the detective and the feeling of the entirety of his shaft  entering the android had him reeling, his stress levels increasing with each jerk of his own hips, the friction igniting his entire sensors , frying any wires that were combustible at this point.

If he kept this up he’d surely be thrown into stasis.

But such a thought was not in Richard’s mind as he moved faster against Gavin and his hands , feeling perspiration begin to bead at his forehead and at his wrists as he begged to be released from the restraints to grip Gavin’s hips and mercilessly grind himself against the detective ; his exhales becoming nothing but pants and low moans, all being strung together until they incomprehensibly formed Gavin’s name over and over again, his system picking up on nothing else .

“Mm , fu - ck , Richard -” Gavin moaned, his own breath becoming nothing but hot pants, billowing into the heated air as they were hitting the androids’ back. The detective tried focusing more so on keeping his hand around Richard’s throat, gingerly applying pressure every few seconds, holding it, then releasing it when he heard the android mewl breathlessly.

Trying to divert his own attention from his own release he could feel climbing inside his abdomen, Gavin moved his free hand to Richards’ abdomen, his fingers twitching as they rimmed the Thirium pump once more, giving a bit of a hum before he heard the familiar click and give as he removed it.

“Shutdown imminent - 5 : 0 0 Minutes remaining.” Richard’s mechanical voice was back full force as he gave the warning, more errors riddling his vision , oculars twitching as they tried and failed to diagnose the issue.

Gavin nodded, giving a grunt as he gently tossed the biocomponent to the side , using his now free hand to explore the area inside where the pump should be ; all the while still holding the android by his throat, not giving up on his movements either .

Fingers felt the cold metal of the androids’ inside , fingers curling inside the space as the flicked across ports and connectors ; moving slow, achingly , across each sensor he knew was there.

He was multitasking, and doing it with ease as well, index and middle fingers inside the pump, the squelching sound of Thirum being mixed with human fingers sounding in the room, playing to sound with the moans of the two males ; the beautiful symphony of the intercourse of partners in crime .

“G - avin , Aa- ah -!” Richard panted, his eyes bright in the near darkness, the pink of his LED flashing in the reflection of the glass, the blinking heart eyes staring lovingly at the detective through the reflection , intoxicated by the sight of Gavin having his fingers deep within his Thirium pump, feeling the force of the detective pushing in and out of him with feverish thrusts and juts of his hips.

His LED blinked between the soft pink and grey, as if the android was going into shutdown.

And for a moment he did, the indicator a stark lifeless grey as Richard’s system completely cut out, systems completely out of commission ; only to come back online in the heat of one of Gavin’s thrusts and three fingers in his Thirium pump, a shaky moan of Gavin’s name falling from the android alike a praising prayer to his god, shrill in the sinful night air.

As the timer went down, the quicker Gavin approached his end, the beautiful sounds of Richard begging for it beneath him, needing to feel everything Gavin was going to give him, and even then wanting more.

Less than a minute left on the timer, the detective released his fingers from the pump, Thirium spraying from the light flick of his digits , his other hand dropping completely from the bruised neck of the android, both moving to grasp at Richard’s hips instead, using the anchor of the android to really drive his hips home, falling over that blissful cliff of his orgasm , cursing mixed with Richard’s name in a string as he rode it out, fingernails digging into the androids’ hips as Gavin’s head fell to his shoulder blade, huffing loud deep exhales ; the smell of sex , sweat and Thirium lingering thickly in the air.

“Fuck , Richard -” Gavin breathed, letting out a shaky laugh, staying where he was, just trying to catch his breath, Thirium covered fingers still splayed against Richard’s hips.

Richard shifted his arms against the restraints, feeling the true ache and burn throughout his body, but basking in it, his heart eyes blinking a few times as he tilted his head towards the male behind him, a shaky smile across his bruised lips , the fluorescent glow of pink consuming the pair .

“ Mmm, you just did precisely that, Detective .”


End file.
